Protege
by JillTheCrazy1
Summary: A new rookie tries out for Section 9 with some help. How will she hold her own on a team full of cyborgs? Set after SSS. OC insertion. Rated M for Language/Violence. ((Genres might be adjusted later.))
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Story may be reuploaded after future edits. So far, doesn't look like that will happen. Here's to hoping! If it does, there will be a note on the chapter edits. Hopefully this will be story one in a five series set, with several small side stories. R+R constructively please!

1

At Section 9 headquarters, the day progressed peacefully, allowing a rare opportunity for some to catch up on paper work, use the gym, or shoot some targets at the range.

Kusanagi was lounging at a café on the edge of the city. Because of the warm, pleasantly breezy type of afternoon, she was sitting at an outside table. She took a sip of her ice tea as she checked the time in her cyber brain.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a black car park across the street. She recognized the modified, sporty Toyoda as one of Batou's personal cars, though he only used it on undercover assignments.

She watched a young woman, dressed in a black blouse with black pants, exit the driver's door. A grey messenger bag hung from her shoulder. Crossing the street, she started to make her way towards the café.

The Major watched her carefully, comparing the girl to a file in her memory. She knew her assumptions would be right; She was about the same compact height and light weight as the information and her blonde and black two tone long hair matched.

'She's early,' the Major noticed, 'And it looks like Batou is keeping his distance. So far, so good.'

As the woman approached the store, Kusanagi stood from her seat, gaining her attention.

"Matti, right?" the Major greeted, "I am Major Motoko Kusanagi. I am glad to see you found this place. It is sort of out of the way."

"Yeah, though, Batou had to show me where it was," Matti admitted, "I'm still getting used to some of the neighborhoods around the city."

She found the Major brazenly look her over. Surprised, she stared at her, for some reason, feeling offended.

"I assume he also told you," Kusanagi noticed with a smirk, "How formal this would be?"

Matti answered with a weary frown. She had begun to regret taking his advice seriously once she laid eyes on what the Major was wearing; an off white halter top, tight jet black pants and fingerless leather gloves were not exactly what she had been expecting a detective to be wearing. At least, she did not look anything like the officers she knew.

"It's fine," the Major assured, "In fact, it doesn't surprise me at all. Anyway, have a seat and we'll order something for you."

Once they were settled in, with drinks and a small plate of pastries, Matti broke the ice between them.

She lifted her bag and pulled out a small compact disk reader.

"I brought my records and credentials," she started, setting the red case on the side of the table opposite her, "I figured that'd make this faster, and…so…"

She hesitated as the Major did not react to the gesture. Instead, she continued to drink her ice tea.

Finally, she set the glass down, saying, "There was no need for that. All of your records have been read thoroughly. We did the necessary checks when Batou first mentioned your name several months ago."

Confused, Matti asked, "So…this is a formality, then?"

"No, not really," the Major replied ambiguously, "There are a few things I want to discuss with you in person before we even hit the office place."

"Oh…"

"Since you're so eager, let's get started then," she began, sitting back, "You were on the police force for five years overseas, right?"

"Yes, I was."  
"Then, you attempted to join the FBI, but you were turned town. Less than a year later, you gave up the law enforcement field all together."

"Unfortunately, that's how everything went," Matti muttered bitterly. She wondered where the Major was trying to direct the conversation as she recited information they both already knew.

"Out of curiosity, what made you just abandon your duties?" the Major asked humorously, "Doesn't seem like you should just leave a field you had been in for so long."

Looking away, Matti thought her words for a moment before replying, "Personal reasons, you could say."

"I see. With that in mind, why did you feel like you should come here and try to make a difference when it comes to crime?" The Major shrugged her shoulders listlessly. "It isn't exactly getting in the car and driving to a new town to make a fresh start. You are now in another country where the rules are much different than that of where you were from. You took a big risk."

After a moment, Matti answered, "Not really since I can just go back home if this doesn't work out. That's what I was told."

"While that may be true," the Major said, "You sound sure that no law agency will accept your application in the US."

"Because it's been made pretty clear that nobody will," she countered bitterly.

"Then why do you think I will consider your application?" Stunned by her straightforward questions, Matti stared at her. "Did you believe Batou would have arranged a spot for you?"

The Major eyed the girl as her expression suddenly changed to a much more irritated one.

Matti firmly explained, " _I_ told him that I needed to try out like everyone else. It wouldn't be fair if I got on just because I know someone. It's never fair when that happens. He said I'd be a great addition, but I said I need to show what I can do first."

She frowned when the Major laughed lightly.

"You're just like him," she chuckled.

"What?" Matti snapped, disgusted, "Like Batou?"

The Major defended, "Don't get upset. I like what you said. Still, there's one more thing I want to ask. Is it true about what he said about your abilities?"

Unsure, she asked, "You mean, that I…?"

"He claims that you can and that is one of the reasons he believes you would make a fine asset to us," the Major explained, "However, this needs to be real. You are going to have to prove that you can do it and I would like you to prove it to me right here and now."

"Wh-What?" she stammered, "R-Really?"

"Unless you don't have enough confidence to do it."

Matti narrowed her eyes at the woman across from her as she thought about the request.

'She's asking me now?' she thought, 'Wait, that's probably why she asked to meet in a public place…she's already testing me. Well, I guess that's why I felt like I should bring _that_ with me…'

When Matti did not respond right away, the Major asked, "Well? What about it?"

She watched closely as Matti lifted her bag again and pulled up the outer flap. She unzipped a small pocket and lifted a blue notebook with a pen clipped to the cover. She then set the bag back down. She handed the Major the booklet.

"I can prove it to you," Matti started, "This is the way I like to do it. I'll tell you how we are gonna do this so we'll be on the same page. Then, I guess it'll be up to you to decide."

* * *

After paying for their refreshments, the Major walked down the sidewalk. She had parked her car some distance away from the café.

 _So? How did it go?_

Without a facial reaction, the Major replied, _Why am I not surprised that you couldn't wait until I made it to HQ? You do know that I know your location, right? If you were going to stay this close, you should have just joined us for some coffee._

 _No, I'm more in the mood for a beer,_ Batou answered without missing a beat, _I've already checked in with Matti, but I want to know what you think._

 _I can't say much until we have a real interview. You knew that we were only going to have a short discussion._

 _Yeah, but there's a lot to be said after a first impression._

The Major sighed as she unlocked her car. She slid into the driver's seat, knowing there would be no escaping Batou's incessant pestering.

 _Fine, but I am not saying much about this,_ she started, _She is gifted, you were right about that. However, no matter how incredible she is, she needs to still score well in the physical and investigative tests to show that she can keep up with us. We need all hands on deck now; we can't just have her sitting at HQ behind a desk. I told her to come to in and join the group that's already scheduled for the day after tomorrow. I'll handle the sign up since she wasn't given the paper work._

 _Good call. Who knows when there will be another set of try-outs._ There was a pause on Batou's line. _Thanks for giving her a chance, Major._

Without responding, the Major set her key in the ignition and started the engine. After pulling on to the street, she took the long way back to headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"…So, that's what you signed up for. If you reconsider your choice, then take the opportunity to leave before it's too late." A chair shifted. "Everything you'll need for the next few weeks will be in the locker room where you left your stuff this morning. Go change and we'll meet up here in twenty minutes. The fun will begin after that."

Matti sighed inwardly; Batou was obviously enjoying himself from the wicked grin on his face.

After leaving the classroom-style room, she boarded an elevator with some of the other potential recruits. The rest waited in the hallway, as there were fifteen sign ups in one group. Once the ride ended, Matti separated from the others, walking to the women's locker room.

Sitting on the bench nearest to the doors was a neatly folded black t-shirt. Beside it was an ID key card sporting a black lanyard.

Matti picked up the shirt, holding it up to look at the small, bold lettering printed on the upper left chest area. It simply read 'SECTION 9'.

Then, she glanced around.

'Oh…Looks like I'm the only one…'

With the shirt in hand, she opened her locker. She pulled out a pair of dark grey cargo pants. Without bothering to find a stall, she started to undress.

During the orientation, Batou gave everyone a packet of paper work. In it was a list of personal belongings they were required to bring with them during the recruitment process. A change of clothes was noted.

After putting away her formal wear, she adjusted the straps to her gloves.

Her bright eyes narrowed as she warned herself, 'Don't fuck this up.'

Taking a deep breath, she forced it out quickly before heading for the double doors.

Once she made it back to the meeting room, there were a few others that were already there. Batou was absent. She took her seat and tied her hair back. As she did, she noticed how quiet everyone was.

Some of the men were clearly fresh from the military, or somewhere similar; their body language and attitude conveyed that.

The sinking weight of uneasiness rolled down to the pit of her stomach.

Several minutes passed when Batou finally returned. Grumbling a lame greeting, he sat behind the main desk at the front of the room and focused on a work tablet.

Matti flinched as her cell phone shuddered in her pants pocket. She pulled it out and read a text that was sent to her.

'Relax,' it read.

She glanced to Batou across the room, who ignored her and continued with his work. Somberly, she looked back to her phone.

The cyborg finally looked up when two more men entered the room and sat down.

"Alright, that's all sixteen of you," he said, standing, "I'll take you guys to our indoor training field for your fitness tests."

He lead the group to the hallway. He continued by the set of elevators without a passing glance.

"We'll take the stairs," he announced, "It'll be easier."

Someone asked, "How many floors are we walking?"

"Oh, only thirty-one," Batou answered mischievously, "It'll get the blood flowing."

Matti turned to the young man beside her as he sighed with annoyance.

'I wouldn't want Batou to hear my opinion,' she joked to herself, 'He'd work my ass even harder.'

Eventually, after what seemed to like a few hours of trekking on an endless loop, they arrived at the training grounds.

The arena was used by Section 9 rather frequently to practice standard skills, such as shooting and tactical maneuvering. In all, there were three similar rooms within the building with different set ups for different drills.

"All of your testing will take place here," Batou explained, "According to the checkups, you should all be in good health for this. Still, I'm having a member of our medical staff meet us here." He shrugged. "Because, well…you never know. Anyway, let me explain what I need from you guys."

* * *

Matti sat on a bench near the double doors alone. She was leaning her arms on her knees as she stared at the earthy floor, which was shuttering wildly behind her eyes.

'Shit-shit-shit,' she groaned to herself hurriedly, 'Focus and stop it!'

"Alright, boys, break is over," she heard Batou call, "Get your crap and go home. We'll meet after tomorrow. If you're not going to show, send me an email so I don't have to waste my time getting the rest of the tests ready for you."

Matti looked up, as she heard footsteps approach her. She leaned back and stared at a man. He was tall with short brown hair and had a strong build.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" he asked, "I don't mind taking you to the infirmary."

"Uhh, no, it's fine," she said, "But, thank you."

They turned as Batou joined them and said, "You should just take his advice. You don't look that good. I'll go and bring the doc back here."

"No, I'll be fine!"

"What's your name?" Batou wanted to know, ignoring her.

"Shiro, sir."

Batou started, "If you really don't mind, Shiro, take Matti. It's down the hall to the right. I just got a call, so I need to leave."

"No problem," Shiro said.

Before going, Batou looked at Matti, saying, "Let me know how you're doing when you're out."

She stood up after the doors closed behind him.

"You can take your time," Shiro told her.

"I'm fine, I just needed to catch my breath," Matti replied, "Thanks for offering to help me, though."

As they exited the room, Shiro asked, "As long as you're sure…?"

"Yes," she assured, "I'll fine."

"Alright then," he said, "I hope you do well."

She watched him walk down the hall before turning and heading for the ladies locker room, feeling humiliated.


End file.
